From Now Until Forever
by DoctorAwesome98
Summary: Waylon's mind argues with itself. Eddie wants to change him, make him into something else. Is he willing to let that happen? If you would like to participate in my new Interactive Fanfiction, msg me! :)


**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT! RATED R!**

**This story is written from Waylon's point of view. I thought I did pretty decent on it, let me know what you think! I'm happy for some feedback. If you'd like to see more Whistleblower fanfictions from me, I will be posting my Wattpad Username here sometime soon if it seems like people are enjoying it. Thanks!**

**From Now Until Forever**

A Outcast: Whistleblower Fanfiction

**Waylon**

After all the horrors I had seen here, I had finally escaped, or so I thought. I darted out of the Male Ward, and the door made a soft swish and then click as it shut. I leaned against the wall, and caught my breath.

I looked around, there was a single exit door here, barred and chained shut, just like every other exit door in this place seemed to be. I sighed deeply, feeling tears come to my eyes.

_Just once, couldn't something work out?_

I only wanted to go home. To step out of this horrible place and never come back.

This was only happening because I tried sending that email...

_Why was I so stupid?_

I cursed myself, I was stupid enough to do it. I knew I'd get caught in the back of my mind, they could see everything that came in and out of this place. But somewhere I hoped that I wouldn't be caught, that I would be rescued and would be taken home to Lisa and the boys.

But that was never going to happen to me. I had seen too much. There were only two paths left for me now. Go insane here, or be killed.

I would try to survive, as best I could, and I would think of Lisa every moment. But I knew in my heart I would never make it back to her.

I had vowed to try though, and so I steeled myself, and pushed my way into the Female Ward. I had never seen females here, other than some of the doctors, I was surprised there was a Female Ward. Sure enough, I pushed into the ward and found no females at all, it was deserted. I shuddered. It looked deserted, but there was likely others hiding in the shadows here, probably more insane than I was...

I pulled the old camera up to eye level, using the light feature for dark pictures to video and see where I was going. The camera seemed to be broken, as it lost battery very fast. The light died and as Waylon pulled a fresh battery from his pocket, he heard two voices in the next room over. He froze in place, and had to count to ten to keep the panic from rising. He replaced the battery and peeked through a hole in the wall.

There were two men, both stark naked, twins. He could barely hear what they were saying.

"I know I heard him... That way." The first pointed to the wall where Waylon was hiding.

"We have to get him, quick. The Groom will take him, and leave us alone." The second started around the wall.

Waylon felt the panic rise in his throat and whirled around, running through darkness, barely able to see by the light of his camera.

"There he is!" One shrieked and they both tore after him, one running behind him and one to the side to cut him off.

Waylon knew he was going to be cut off, he knew they were just running him into a corner, but he was scared, and couldn't form a strategy in his mind.

In a moment, he ran straight into the first, while the second wrapped his big arms around Waylon like a vice. He was terrified, he couldn't move away.

"There. Should we take him to Gluskin, or Trager?' The one holding him asked. Waylon's heart about leapt out of his chest. Both options sounded horrible. The twins had two maniacs to supply with victims, it seemed.

The one in front of him laughed, "I don't care, I-" he cut himself off, falling silent and pointing to another man, walking slowly through the dark room to avoid tripping on anything.

The man holding Waylon, pulled him to the side of the room, hissing in his ear. "Stand right here, and don't move. If you move, even once, we will kill you. If the others don't get to you first." The man wasn't lying, for sure. But the second his back was turned Waylon darted from the room, anything was better than whatever torture they planned for him.

It took only a moment for them to gain chase, Waylon ran as fast as he could, leaping over tables, and through wreckage, and found himself in a locker room, where he quickly folded himself into a locker to hide. The twins passed by easily.

Waylon stayed hidden for an hour, though it felt like eternity, and then he was sure they had given up on him. He felt giddy, he had escaped!

Removing himself from the locker, he began walking again, getting to another hallway of rooms. He entered a storage room, changed the camera's batteries, and then started walking again.

He turned a corner and gagged, horrified at both the smell and the ghastly sight in front of him. A man lay naked on a table with his ankles bound to it, his genitals cut off and cuts resembling breasts carved into his chest to represent a woman's body. A long line had been cut from his stomach to his naval, stuffed with body parts, and a man's head poked from his nether regions, mocking, or resembling birth.

Waylon felt sick. Surely this was one of the men he was almost dragged to... Trager.. or Gluskin? He wasn't sure which was which. He thought back and remembered Eddie Gluskin, who had begged for Waylon to free him, saying only he had the power to do so. Surely the Gluskin they were talking about was the same man.

Waylon forced himself to keep moving, away from the bloody sight, even though he wanted to sit and cry and not move. There was a set of double doors in front of him, and he tried them.

_Locked, of course._

"Darling!" A man's face appeared in the window, grinning madly.

_Eddie Gluskin_.

Waylon gulped and the man seemed to be walking away, as Waylon heaved a sigh of relief. But he heard the voice from across the room, at the other entrance, and his heart sank.

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." Eddie entered the dark room and Waylon crawled under a desk nearby to hide. He felt exposed, as though he was trying to hide in plain sight, which he sort of was. He would be easily visible to Eddie in the light, but the darkness would conceal him from the monster.

"We've met before, haven't we? I know I've seen your face." Eddie began walking the perimeter of the room, looking for him in the corners. "Maybe... Just before I woke up." Eddie began looking under tables. "Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you." Just a few to go before Eddie found him. "Let me fill you up. You don't have to be alone anymore." Waylon knew it was now or never. Eddie was only three or four tables away, he'd be caught if he didn't run now. So he ran, as fast as he could.

He had been running for a few minutes, hearing Eddie keeping pace with him, singing and calling sweet things to him, trying to make him stop running.

"Darling! Let me love you!" Eddie called, following.

Waylon leaped over tables and darted around a corner, hiding in the shadows as Eddie ran past.

Jumping the other way, Waylon sighed with relief, and found a door blocked by a metal cage. Pushing it aside, he made his way through. Another metal cage in front of another door. He began to push when he heard a voice coming for him.

"Darling!" Eddie leaped over a table, chasing him. "I want you to have my baby!"

Waylon shot through the door, and another, and another, having absolutely no idea where he was going. He ran until he was at a dead end, near the elevator shaft, with Eddie closing in. He didn't even think before jumping, grabbing onto a ladder stretching along the wall. The ladder couldn't handle his weight and the rung under his foot broke off, the ladder leaning, then under one hand, and finally he fell.

One of his legs had gone straight through the roof of the elevator, he felt intense pain and yelled out as he pulled his foot free, a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his ankle. Waylon yanked it out in one huge pull, crying the whole while. It hurt so much...

"Oh god. Oh god are you okay? Tell me you're okay. I hate to think of you suffering without me." Eddie was looking down at him. "Why would you do something like that to yourself?" A sudden realization came over his face. "You'd rather... Rather die than be with me?" His face was striken with anger. "Then die." The elevator began moving upwards. I guess he intended to squish me against the roof or something, but I only had to walk onto the next floor. The pain in my ankle was awful, but I kept moving.

"What have you...? Ha. Then we continue." Eddie's voice rang from the elevator shaft.

Waylon felt panic rise at his throat. The Groom was coming to get him and he could barely walk. He couldn't run from him. He had to find a place to hide. He limped to the nearest room, the women's bathroom and crawled into a gym locker against the wall.

Eddie was coming nearer, calling out to him. "That part of you the world sees, they think it's perfect. As God intended. Even these idiots and lunatics see it. There's something special about you. On the surface."

He was deranged. Waylon was scared to death, what was he supposed to do?

"But when they look deeper, when anybody with eyes to see looks to who you truly are..."

Maybe Eddie wouldn't find him if he was quiet... But his heart was pounding in his chest. It felt so loud in his ears, he was sure the man could hear it.

"That's why they don't trust you. You're not what you're meant to be. Not yet."

What was this lunatic thinking? 'Not what you're meant to be?' Was he thinking of trying to make him something else?

"But a flower is only as sweet as the soil that nourishes it. And yours needs nourishing, and pruning, and care." Eddie rounded the corner, and looked straight at the locker where Waylon was hidden.

"... Hmm... Close I can... the smell of my love's arbor." Eddie looked into the locker, straight into Waylon's eyes. This mistake was grave... Waylon doubted he'd live past tonight. "Darling, you can't hide from me." Eddie chained the locker shut, and Waylon let out a sob, pounding on the door with his fists, he was crying now. He was going to die.

Eddie leaned the locker on it's back, so that Waylon was laying down. His ankle stopped screaming in pain, at the lack of standing on it. The locker was close quarters, Waylon couldn't move.

Eddie's face appeared at the locker's hole. "You make yourself a gift for me. A delicasy to be unwrapped... And unwrapped again... And savored." So that was it, Eddie wanted to rape him...? "Here we go and-" with a grunt, Eddie began pushing the locker down the hall. Waylon could see the ceiling and the light fixtures that passed by.

"I've been a little... vulgar. I know. And I want to say, I'm sorry, I just... You know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman. After the ceremony, when I've made an honest woman out of you... I promise I'll be a different man." Eddie spoke as he pushed.

_A woman? He thinks I'm a woman?_

"Eddie I'm not a woman! What do you want from me?!" I screamed, I didn't know why, not like anything would happen anyway.

Eddie's face reappeared at the hole. "I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like..." He continued pushing.

_Not like what? _The question swam through his mind. _This man is deranged... What is he going to do to me?_

The locker stopped there, and Eddie reappeared in front of me, with another grunt, he pulled the locker upright. Instantly my ankle gave a scream of pain that shot through my entire body.

"You'll have to wait here. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation." He stepped away from the locker and I saw the sight in front of me.

The operating table, stained with blood, some fresh, some old, with a buzzsaw at one end, glinting menacingly. Wood beams on either side had rope laid over each end, designed to hold a person there, to endure whatever torture was planned without them moving.

_Oh god... _My heart skipped a beat. _How many people had he tortured so far?_

Eddie reappeared at the hole and I shrank away from him.

"Here Darling, this will help you relax." He said soothingly, a sort of soft cooing.

He sprayed a green gas from a nozzle, the gas overtaking Waylon. He choked and coughed and eventually felt so tired, he passed out.

He woke up foggy and hazy in his mind. The table in front of him had a man laying on it, restrained by rope to the beams. He was screaming. His chest cut into the breast shape Eddie seemed to love.

"Darling I need you to try to bleed less. I know the fairer sex often endure the same wounds with more suffering, but you really need to make an effort." Eddie began stabbing the man in his private parts, castrating him gruesomely. The man was screaming loudly, and Eddie silenced him with several stabs to the throat. "No. I'm so sorry, darling. Love isn't for everybody."

I blacked out again as Eddie shoved the body off the table.

When I came to the second time, I had no idea how many other men had been worked on. Another was naked, laying on the table. "Hold still now, darling." Eddie cooed, a razor blade in his hand. "All these unsightly hairs. Oh!" He ran his fingers along the man's legs. "Silky smooth. Like a little girl again." He checked the man's restraints. "Now the more delicate bits." I saw the gleam of a knife as he cut the man's chest, and then dragged a long cut from his stomach all the way through his groin. The man screamed the entire time.

I felt sick. I nearly threw up.

Eddie seemed frustrated. "You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up. Bleed here and die." The man begged for his life as the buzzsaw blades spun, and Eddie slammed the man's head into the blades, killing him.

Eddie reappeared at my locker. I felt like blacking out. I nearly did.

"Oh darling, did I wake you?" Eddie looked in at me. My heart beat against my ribcage painfully. "Don't worry, my darling. Eddie smiled wickedly. "You'll never see me mad at you like that. All these other women, just whores. They need to be punished. But you, you're special. You'll be able to endure." Eddie smiled reassuringly. "Now here, I'll help you relax." The gas was sprayed again, this time not as much, just enough to give Waylon a hazy head, and make him dizzy... Why was the room spinning...?

Eddie opened the locker and scooped Waylon up in his arms, gently setting him on the table, and taking a look at his ankle.

"Oh darling... That must hurt terribly. We can't have that for our wedding. I'll fix it, don't worry. Should we postpone?" Eddie thought about it. "Your surgery can go as planned though. I know you're just as ready as I am to get it over with!" Waylon felt himself fall unconscious again.

He opened his eyes sometime later, and saw his arms suspended over his head, tied to the wooden boards on the operating table, with rope. His legs were bent, tied to either side, he was spread out wide. His ankle was wrapped in gauze. The buzz saw was only a foot away from his body, gleaming in the light. Looking down he realized he was stark naked. Eddie hadn't done anything to him yet it seemed, other than wrap his ankle. He tried to speak, but his lips only parted slightly. He needed water desperately, and his stomach ached for food.

"Darling, are you awake?" Eddie came strolling over, smiling happily. "This is wonderful! I've been waiting for you to wake up so we could get started!" Waylon felt the fear, not as strong due to the gas in his system. Eddie didn't want him to miss the pain it seemed... His head felt a little cloudy, but he was awake, and he would certainly feel everything. It took a lot to stifle a whimper.

Eddie trailed his fingertips along Waylon's inner thigh. It tickled, and Waylon felt himself squirm as much as he could. "You have amazing bone structure. Such soft skin. You're going to be beautiful."

Waylon didn't know what to do. He tried making words come out of his mouth, through his dry, cracked lips. But nothing would.

"A woman... has to suffer some things. It's not pleasant, I know. But just try to... endure. For my sake. For the sake of our children." Eddie came around to kiss his forehead.

_No._

"It won't take long. A few snips of the flesh here, and here." Eddie guestured to where Waylon's "breasts" would be. With a gesture to Waylon's private parts, he said softly, "Cut away everything... vulgar." He traced Waylon's inner thigh again, and he shuddered. "A soft place to welcome my seed. To grow our family."

_No... No... This couldn't be happening..._

Waylon's heart skipped a beat as he felt Eddie pulled the wood beams of the table, manipulating the wood board he was laying on to move. "The incision will hurt. And the conception. And birthing is never easy" Eddie smiled at him. "I'll make the cut fast. Just close your eyes and think of our children." Waylon's breathing sped up, his heart pounding in his ears and in his chest, painfully against his ribcage. He looked down at the buzzsaw, with razor sharp curved blades, begin to whir and spin, ready to cut into his body.

_No! No this couldn't happen! No!_

Waylon felt a scream of terror exit his mouth. The board he was laying on was being cut, wood chips flying everywhere.

"Don't worry Darling." Eddie murmured, as the buzzsaw was about to touch his skin. "Only a minute." And then some force slammed into Eddie, hard, breaking one of the posts he was tied to. Waylon felt relief, and freed himself from the table, putting back on his clothes. The force was a very large patient, who fought with Eddie, both hitting each other and fighting out of the room.

_Thank goodness... I'm safe..._

Waylon didn't recognize his savior in the fast glance, but he was safe, for now. By trying to run, he realized although his ankle was bandaged well, he was still unable to walk quickly, and he had a horrible limp. He would never be able to outrun Eddie. It was best to hide.

He looked for a good spot and found a cabinet shrouded in shadow in the corner. Eddie would never expect him to hide in the same room as the horrible table, would he? He could peek out, and saw Eddie waltz into the room, calling in distress.

"Darling, come back to me! I've taken care of him!" He walked into the next room. Waylon stayed quiet.

"Darling?" Eddie searched the nearby rooms, calling for Waylon, and then started screaming "Whore! You tried to leave me just like the rest!"

When Waylon still didn't appear, Eddie tried calling. "You're testing my patience, darling! Come out now, and I may consider letting you live."

Waylon wasn't about to leave his spot. Eddie sighed.

"Darling, when I find you, I will not be showing you mercy." He said loudly, moving about the room, he began looking in every corner, in every room for him.

"Are you in there, darling?" He asked softly. "Because if you are, you need to come out now. No more hide and seek." He searched and searched with no avail, and then began searching cabinets and dressers in the next room.

Waylon began to think about it. Eddie would find him eventually. Within the next few hours. Waylon didn't stand a chance against him. There would be no escape. Even if Eddie didn't find him, the cabinet was standing room only, the minute he got tired, if he tried to sit, he'd fall right out, and be caught. He began to think, the insanity going to his head. He began arguing with himself.

_Would it really be so bad to be Eddie's bride...?_

_Yes. Yes it would, he'll cut you up and kill you!_

_But he won't kill me if I come out right now and reveal myself..._

_ But he'll cut you up! Cut off your body parts and even then he might kill you if he's not pleased!_

_ But he said it didn't take long... A few minutes of agony... Then no more pain... And he would protect me..._

_Don't do it! This is the insanity taking over!_

The two voices swirled around in his head. He was trying to think. His head was pounding.

_Should I come out now?_

_ Should I stay hidden?_

"Darling, I don't know where you are" Eddie called out, reentering the room. Waylon's blood ran cold. "But you can't hide forever from me. I will find you." He was dead serious. "I will give you a final chance. If you prove you're not a filthy whore like the rest of them, you will forever be my bride. Otherwise you will hang like the rest of those ungrateful sluts."

_ I should go. I'll be caught either way. I have a chance to live if I go now._

_ No! Anything is better than being his bride!_

Waylon froze. This was it. The last call. Give himself up now, or be caught later.

"No?" Eddie sounded disappointed. "Then I guess you will die like the rest of those whores, you filthy slut!" Eddie unsheathed his knife.

"Wait, Eddie." Waylon's voice rang out as he pushed open the cabinet doors, surprising even himself.

_What am I doing? Am I really going to let him do this to me?_

"Darling!" Eddie looked overjoyed. "You've come back to me?"

"Y-Yes." Waylon was scared to death. But if he didn't give himself up now, he would only be found, and then his life was over for certain.

"Oh, darling!" Eddie enveloped Waylon in a hug, and then scooping him into his arms, sat him on the top of the locker he arrived in. "I will only be a moment, I just need to get us a new table, since this one is all broken and dirty, and then we can fix everything about you! Don't move a muscle, or the consequences will be... severe."

_Should I run? But I won't be able to go anywhere with my ankle..._

What was the point? He couldn't run far, and Eddie reappeared only a moment later, Waylon was glad he hadn't tried, even with both legs working properly, he wouldn't be able to get far, and would just be dragged back.

Eddie beamed that Waylon was still sitting there, and hadn't moved as he was asked.

"Yes, my darling!" Eddie praised him, dragging in the new table. "You're learning to obey your husband, and we aren't even married yet!" Removing the old table and replacing it with the new one, Eddie darted into the next room briefly for new wood. He was only gone a minute, giving Waylon no time to plan an escape. In a matter of a few minutes, he had his table reconstructed.

_Should I cooperate? _Waylon wondered. _He would be pleased if I sat still and didn't move. But I am so nervous, I don't know. I might not be able to help it._

Eddie walked over to the locker where Waylon sat, waiting, and scooped him into his arms, sitting on the edge of the table with Waylon held close to his chest, pressing his lips to Waylon's in a warm, soft kiss, stroking his face with his hands. Waylon nearly cried. After everything that had happened to him, this was the first time anyone had shown him any sort of affection. Eddie started pulling away and Waylon quickly grabbed his hand again, pulling it back against his cheek. He didn't want this to end.

Maybe it was just the insanity that came with this place, or maybe just from the stress, but in that moment he loved Eddie. He wanted to be with him forever. Just like this. With Eddie's strong, safe arms around him, protecting him, and his warm hands holding his and caressing his face lovingly. He was even starting to enjoy Eddie calling him Darling.

Eddie asked softly. "Darling, are you ready for your surgery? It's time." Waylon's heart stopped, and Eddie said soothingly, running his fingers through Waylon's hair. "Shh, don't struggle. I'm only doing this because I love you."

_ No... I don't want this..._

Waylon tried to tell himself this wasn't for him. He didn't want to be with Eddie. He didn't want it. He wanted nothing to do with Eddie.

_Yes... I do want this. I want Eddie forever. I want his strong arms around me, and I want to be caressed like this, and kissed, and called Darling._

_No.. No I don't._

He was placed on the table again, the buzzsaw fixed to the new one, and Eddie reached for Waylon's hand to tie it down. Waylon panicked.

Waylon's mind raced for excuses. "Eddie... If you loved me, you wouldn't do this to me." Eddie's face fell and Waylon kept talking. "Don't you love me how I am? You don't need to make any changes to me!"

"No, I'm sorry my darling." Eddie shook his head. "You need to be perfect for our wedding."

"But I don't have to be like all those other whores!" Waylon was talking fast, trying to say anything he could. "Can't you love me how I am? Vulgarities and all?" Eddie was considering it. Waylon's heart beat painfully. For a moment his heart lifted as it seemed Eddie would say okay.

"Darling, I am only doing this out of love, can't you see?" Eddie stroked Waylon's hair some more, soothingly. "I know you're nervous, but it is necessity if we are to have children." Waylon panicked and struggled and hit.

Eddie took both his wrists, holding them down to the table, and kissed him softly once more.

"Don't you want to be together forever, my darling? Be my bride, and have this forever?"

_Yes..._

His heart ached with longing. He wanted it badly.

_I want this. I want this. It's for Eddie. Calm down._

Listening to Eddie's soft, gentle voice, he stopped fighting and relaxed himself. Eddie gently took his right hamd, holding it above Waylon's head, and tying it with a strip of rope. Tight enough that Waylon couldn't move if he tried, but loose enough that Waylon's circulation was still there. Eddie moved on to his left hand, tying it the same way, with his right.

Waylon was hit with a sudden rush.

_No I don't want this to happen! Stop! Fight! Get away from him!_

Waylon kicked his legs as hard as he could at Eddie, panicking once again.

"No, don't kick. That is rude, darling."

Eddie gripped his left leg, pulling it to the side, holding it tightly against the wood beam, spreading half of him out wide. He bent his leg some, as though Waylon was on his knees, exposing himself more, adjusting his leg so it was out of range of the buzzsaw. He tied rope at his ankle, and at his knee, holding him still in more than one place. Waylon made a last feeble attempt to kick before Eddie easily grabbed his other leg, tying it the same as his left. It hurt to be spread this wide. He wasn't used to his thighs being so far apart. He felt like he was almost doing the splits.

_No! How can I get out of this? Think, Waylon, Think._

Eddie pulled out a pair of scissors, and Waylon screamed, but all Eddie did was start cutting his shirt off of him, cutting from the collar to the hem, and then the sleeves, leaving his chest bare. Eddie then began at the waistband of his pants, cutting from the band to the bottoms of his legs, and then cut his underwear off of him, leaving him completely naked.

"Eddie wait!" Waylon yelled, trying to think of any way out of this. There was nothing he could think of to save himself. Eddie frowned, looking at Waylon's body.

_ What is he frowning at?_

Waylon suddenly cared. Eddie didn't like something about him.

_What is it he doesn't like?_

"What's wrong?" Waylon asked timidly.

Eddie looked him in the eyes. "Your vulgarity. You're ugly right now. You'll be beautiful when it's gone. I can never love a woman who is so vulgar."

_I'm ugly?_

He felt his heart sink. Why was he suddenly caring what Eddie thought of him again?

_But Eddie... Eddie can make me beautiful. Get rid of my vulgarity. Love me._

_ "_Okay... So you will... Get rid of my vulgarity? Make me beautiful?" Waylon asked softly.

"Hush darling. Just have to fix some other vulgarities first. Don't worry, you'll have your surgery in a minute, and then we'll be happy together, forever." Eddie smiled, as though it was supposed to reassure his bride.

Waylon's heart skipped a beat.

_What other vulgarities do I have? What will he do to me to fix them?_

Eddie sighed. "All these unsightly hairs, so... vulgar. You know, darling, when we're married, you'll really have to keep up your appearance." Eddie left and returned with a razor and shaving cream. Waylon sighed with relief, it wasn't time yet.

_ This is the first vulgarity. Shaving doesn't hurt. He'll be gentle. I won't be cut._

"Now darling, I'm going to untie you, and you will lay still while I work on you. We wouldn't want my hand to... slip." Eddie undid his bonds, and Waylon did as he was told, never moving, leting Eddie move him this way and that, touch him, make him lay in any way to get to hard to reach places.

_This is for Eddie. You are going to be okay. You're going to be happy, glad this happened._

Waylon had to keep reminding himself to hold still, to be calm, to let Eddie do what he had to. Otherwise Eddie wouldn't love him as he so desperately wanted him to.

"Wonderful, darling. Now we can get started with your surgery-" Eddie began, reaching for Waylon's hands.

"Eddie, wait!" He cried, holding his hands tightly against his chest as though it would save him from Eddie. Eddie reached for him, and paused, staring deeply into Waylon's eyes.

_ Why do I keep making excuses? The sooner I get it over with, the better, right? So why am I not facing it like I should? It's going to happen anyway..._

Waylon took a deep breath and said the first excuse to pop into his head.

"I'm so dirty, I'm covered in grime and blood and dirt! Why would I want to have our first night without ever being clean? I don't want you seeing me like that." Eddie's face lit up at his bride wanting to get cleaned up for him. Waylon was relieved.

_Eddie's pleased. He likes that I want to be ready for him. He knows I'm accepting it._

"Of course, darling! Come along! Eddie picked him up, tossing a towel over his body, and Waylon was taken to the women's bathroom. "I'll wait right outside, darling. Get cleaned up and I'll meet you here." Waylon went into the shower and turned on the water, which he eagerly filled his mouth with before getting in as it turned warm.

The water felt weird on his newly shaved skin. He couldn't help rubbing his legs together at the new bizarre smoothness. His whole body was smooth now. It was weird. He'd never felt this bizarre sensation before. It felt... kinda good... He liked the feel of his skin, soft and silky smooth. He didn't mind it at all.

_Waylon._

His mind told him sternly.

_You're only prolonging the ainxiety. It is going to happen, no matter how long you procrastinate._

Waylon shoved that voice down, closing his eyes and feeling the warm water, thinking of only the feeling of the water and his skin, and not of anything else.

Eddie checked in on him after 20 minutes. "Is everything okay, darling? It's time to get out."

_ I knew this couldn't last forever. I want a few more minutes..._

Waylon said softly, "Yes... Darling... May I have a minute more?"

_Please let me stay here. I just want to hide and feel the warm water and not think about what is going to happen to me._

"I'm afraid not, darling," Eddie's voice said softly and sweetly. "It is getting late, and I want us to get your surgery done tonight."

_No. I need another excuse._

Waylon's mind raced to think of one, the voices spinning around his mind again.

_You need to face this, it's going to happen anyway, might as well get it over with._

_ No, what can I use as an excuse? I'm hungry and thirsty, that would be a good excuse._

_ He would only use it as a bribe. For after your surgery._

_ No, I need something, anything._

_ But don't you love Eddie? You have to do this to be with him. Forever._

_ I do but... I'm scared to face this. I don't want him to do this._

_ Only a few minutes. A snip, pain. Another snip, pain. Cut, cut, pain. And then all done. Five minutes. Maybe ten at most. Then he's yours._

Waylon sighed and climbed out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist again. Eddie was eager to greet him.

"Darling! I've made you a present!"

"Oh, you have?" Waylon was curious as to what kind of present Eddie could possibly have for him. "What kind of present?"

Eddie held up a white dress, a wedding dress. It was sewn from lab coats and gauze and anything else found in the asylum. Waylon was surprised, was Eddie expecting them to actually get married?

"Darling, I want you to wear this, after your surgery. We can be wed tonight, and then we will be together always."

Eddie gently took the dress and placed it on a mannequin, before picking Waylon back up gently. Wrapped back in Eddie's arms, he felt safe. Warm. Loved.

_Yes. I love Eddie. He loves me._ Waylon shut his eyes, calming himself. _A few snips, a little pain. Then all finished. We'll be happy, forever._

Eddie stroked his hair, and Waylon relaxed in his arms, as Eddie sat again on the edge of the table, stroking Waylon's hair and caressing his face. Waylon felt groggy after a few minutes. He was tired, ready for sleep. He wanted to sleep in Eddie's arms, just like this.

"Darling," Eddie asked quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Waylon's lips. "It's time."

"But Eddie I'm ready to sleep, we can do my surgery in the morning," Waylon said, tired. Not wanting to let Eddie do this, but at the same time wanting it to happen.

"Shh, darling. Don't be scared. It will only take a minute." Eddie gave Waylon a gentle kiss on his forehead, speaking gently and softly. "No more waiting. Give me your hands." Waylon's heart sank and he clutched his hands to his chest.

_No! No!_

_ Just do it Waylon, it will be quick._

"I love you, darling," Eddie gave him another kiss, trying to coax him. "As soon as we're finished, we'll get you something to eat, and drink, and you can lay down and rest." Eddie's voice was soothing, caressing him. "Don't you love me too?"

Waylon paused. He wanted Eddie's love. Eddie, who called him darling, and would take care of him, and protect him. Part of his mind was shouting.

_No! This is the insanity setting into you!_

But that part quickly became drowned out by the pain he suddenly felt deep within his heart.

_Eddie doesn't love me yet. My body...Eddie doesn't like it. He wants to change me. Make me beautiful._

_ No! You're going crazy, turn and run!_

_ This has to happen to be with Eddie. He'll love me, forever._

_No. _Waylon ducked his head, trying to think.

_Yes. You want this._

_ No. Don't._

Softly Eddie called to him. "Darling. I will leave you for a moment. Consider your options. Accept my love, or deny it." Eddie left the room.

_This is your chance! Run!_ The voice in his mind screamed, and Waylon made several steps to the door, before stopping. The voice was completely drowned out now.

_No. Stay. Eddie loves you. If you leave now, he will never love you again. You'll die out there. Do you really want to give up Eddie's love?_

Waylon pushed all voices in his head aside, taking a deep breath, and letting his own voice speak over everything,

_I want to be with Eddie. I love Eddie. I want to be with him forever._

Waylon ran his hand over the buzzsaw's sharp, curved points, shuddering, and moved it across the room, hiding it. It would be so much easier to think without having to see it.

_That thing would cut into me like it was nothing... It could cut through my whole body with one_ swoosh.

He thought about Eddie kissing him, and holding him tightly, and protecting him, and how Waylon would never have to be alone again.

So Waylon slowly approached the table, and sat gingerly on it, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath.

_Am I really sure that this is what I want?_

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it, answering himself aloud.

"Yes. Eddie. I want Eddie. Only think of Eddie."

Waylon sat for a few minutes, head clearing, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Eddie reappeared in the room, ready to hear his answer.

"Darling, have you decided?" He approached the table, and Waylon sat up. Eddie began stroking Waylon's hair and kissing his forehead, and then giving him a long, slow kiss on his mouth.

"Yes, I love you, Eddie." Waylon said, with force, making every inch of himself believe it. "I want you to love me forever. I want to be together." Waylon held his hands out to him. He wanted it to be done. He just wanted to have this be over.

With an excited grin, Eddie gently took Waylon's right hand, in one hand, the other hand pressing him to lay down. Waylon closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax. Eddie gently pressed Waylon's hand to the beam, tying his wrist again, tight enough to hold him there, but loose enough to allow circulation. He moved to Waylon's other side. Waylon tensed, ready to hit, but relaxed himself again, holding his hand out to Eddie, who took it and tied it the same as his right.

_Calm_ down, He reminded himself. _It's for Eddie._

Waylon forced himself not to kick, holding his legs still while Eddie took his left, bending it and tying at the ankle, then the knee. Waylon sucked in a breath, and Eddie took his right, tying the ankle, and then bending it and tying at the knee. Waylon winced when Eddie tied him. It still hurt to be spread this way, awkwardly. The rope hurt his newly shaved skin, giving him an extra incentive not to move.

"Where did the saw go?" Eddie asked, looking around.

"I... I don't know..." Waylon felt himself get nervous. He reminded himself.

_Stay calm. This is for Eddie. Eddie will protect you. It's all for Eddie. Only think about Eddie._

"Darling, where is it, come on. It'll be the fastest way." Eddie was looking deep into his eyes. Waylon gave a deep breath.

"Behind the cabinet. In the corner." Waylon was surprised at his own voice.

"Good, darling." Eddie said, soothingly.

"Eddie?" Waylon asked softly.

"Yes, Waylon?" Waylon shuddered to hear his name from Eddie's mouth.

"Do it quick, okay?" Waylon could hear the fear in his own voice.

"Of course, darling." He began readying his tools, he was about to start working.

"Eddie," I said, my voice cracking.

"Darling, no more waiting! We need to do this." Eddie said softly. "Don't you want to have children with me?"

Waylon sucked in a breath. "Yes. I want them. Just be fast."

"Of course Darling. Just a few snips here, and then here, and then we get rid of your vulgarity. You'll be beautiful."

Eddie gave him a reassuring smile, pulling a knife from under the table. Waylon's heart leaped. The knife glinted in the light.

_ Do it for Eddie. Hold still. Just a minute__._ Waylon reminded himself. _Eddie loves you._

"Close your eyes darling." Eddie said softly, and Waylon did as he was told, closing them tightly. "Here we go. Don't move, the cleaner the cut, the better for our children."

Waylon felt a pain in his chest, the knife cutting from his stomach to his navel, he gritted his teeth, but couldn't help the tears coming to his eyes. He started sobbing.

"No Eddie, stop! Don't do it anymore!"

Eddie didn't stop though. When he finished this cut, he began cutting into Waylon's upper chest, making his "breasts" Waylon cried out again, begging again for him to stop. He felt Eddie touching the new body part, messing with it, doing something to him.

"You're doing wonderful, Waylon. We've finished the first part. Now for the... More sensitive bits."

"No, Eddie, dont." Waylon bawled, he wanted the pain to end. But Eddie just gave a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"It'll all be over soon, my darling. Hold still. I know it hurts, but try not to move."

Waylon's eyes shot open when he heard the drill begin to whir.

"No, darling. Close your eyes. It'll be over soon." Eddie put a hand over Waylon's face, closing his eyes for him. Waylon felt the tears falling across his cheeks.

He felt the table move and his eyes opened again, looking down, he saw the buzzsaw was coming closer to his flesh. The curved blades surrounding it looked ready to tear into his skin, ripping it away. Wood chips began to fly as the blade began to cut into the board he was lying on. He only had a few inches left.

"I promise. It won't be long now, darling. Close your eyes. Lean back. Hold still." Eddie said soothingly.

Waylon sucked in a deep breath, he wanted to lay down and close his eyes, but he couldn't make himself do it. The saw was so close. Then the blades met his flesh. The pain didn't feel just in his groin, it felt everywhere. It shot through his entire body. The saw threw blood and flesh everywhere, splattering his legs and thighs. He knew someone was screaming, and he realized it was him. His chest was on fire from the wounds, and this was even worse.

Then the saw stopped moving. Waylon bawled, his cries and howls and screams echoing through the room. He looked down, the saw had cut his genitals in half. The saw had stopped moving, but it was wedged into his skin, the curved blades dug in.

"Now, now. Shh. Don't cry. We're almost finished," Eddie gave a sharp tug, and the saw came loose. Waylon screamed again as the saw was ripped out, taking half of what used to be his penis with it. "Just one more thing." Eddie picked the knife back up, and began hacking at the remaining flesh left in his groin.

"No Eddie, Stop!" Waylon cried, and then Eddie pulled away.

"You're beautiful now, darling." Eddie kissed him softly. "We're finished. You did so well."

It had only taken two minutes to do the whole thing. For Waylon, it had felt like an eternity. Several hours at least. He was relieved. It was over.

Eddie removed his bonds, carefully siting him up. Waylon looked down, at his chest. Blood was pouring from his wounds there. He followed the line to his naval, and then saw the bloody mess of flesh that was his groin. It looked like nothing more than raw meat, red and blood pouring from it. Far more blood than he expected. He was going to bleed out...

"Here, Darling," Eddie slid the wedding dress over Waylon's body. The blood was soaking into it, making the indentations of breasts. The dress was immediately red in his chest and groin, and was slowly turning red everywhere else.

"You need to lay down." Eddie pressed him back onto the table, removing the buzzsaw. Waylon felt lightheaded. "Sleep, darling." And Waylon did. He eagerly let the darkness overcome him, removing him from the pain.

When he came to, he was still lying on the table, his wounds throbbing, but not as much. The dress was still on him, stuck to his skin, and it had become red in most places. The groin and chest were bloodiest, with everything else splattered.

"Darling, you're awake!" Eddie looked giddy. "It's been several days. Come on!"

With Eddie's help, Waylon was sat up, and placed on his feet. He tried to walk, and the pain was horrible. His legs rubbing over the wound in his groin. He gasped. But Eddie tried to reassure him.

"It will hurt, Waylon. For a time. Especially tonight, during our honeymoon. But you will endure, of course, because you're my beautiful bride." Eddie stroked Waylon's face, and led him to the hallway for their wedding.

Waylon stumbled down the aisle, into his groom's arms, and one of the prisoners here presided.

"Do you, Eddie Gluskin, take Waylon Park to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. From now until forever." Eddie smiled happily.

"And do you, Waylon Park, take Eddie Gluskin, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do." Waylon said quietly.

"Then you may now kiss your bride." The prisoner left after that, getting as far away as possible.

Eddie leaned in close, and kissed me. At first I thought about pulling away and maybe going to lay down again, but he must've sensed it, he placed one hand on the back of my head to keep me there, and hooked his thumb over my jaw, keeping my mouth open, and keeping me from trying to shut him out or bite. Eddie put pressure there, forcing my mouth open wider, giving himself more access. His tongue slipped in and ran along my teeth, and all through my mouth. He left nowhere untouched. He ran his tongue over every part of my mouth he could reach, and I could do nothing but sit and wait for him to finish.

_This, do I like this? His tongue touching every place in my mouth, molesting_ it. I decided, _Yes. I like this. I've never been kissed like this before._

"Come, darling. It's time for our honeymoon." Eddie softly said, scooping me up, bridal style. I pressed against his chest. Safety. He lead me to a room with several beds pressed together to form a large one. The bed was covered in scavaged blankets and sheets.

Eddie removed the dress, leaving me naked again, and I saw my body in the mirror against the wall. Bloody. I couldn't make out what was what on my body. Just bloody messes.

Eddie gently took my arm, laying a sheet out and making me lay on top of it.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, I felt myself tremble.

"Shh, just clean you up. Hold still, darling." Eddie took several rags, they looked clean at least, and a bucket of, what he hoped was water, and dabbed at Waylon's face, removing blood from it, before moving to his chest. The second the rag touched it Waylon whimpered. It hurt.

"Don't move. We don't want infection to set in." Eddie said softly, continuing with cleaning his wounds, cleaning him of blood. He moved on to his stomach. The line cut into him stung just as bad and Waylon began to cry. But he tried to hold still, both hands gripping Eddie's as it moved.

Then the rag touched his groin. This was the worst part so far. Waylon hit and shoved, pushing Eddie away.

"No!" He sobbed. "No more!"

But Eddie wasn't finished, he gently but firmly took both of Waylon's hands in his own, forcing them over his head with one hand, and finishing removing the blood with his other. Waylon screamed, crying out, begging for Eddie to stop. Then Eddie pulled away.

"Now darling, we've cleaned you up but there's another thing we need to do." Eddie said calmly. "Give me your hands." Waylon hesitated, and Eddie took his hands, tying his wrists together over his head, to the bed. Waylon's heart thumped. He wasn't going to be able to move.

Eddie pulled out a bottle and a clean rag, wetting it. Waylon could tell by the smell. Rubbing alcohol.

"I know it will hurt, Waylon." Eddie said softly. "But just try to endure it." He began cleaning his wounds with the painful, stinging, burning liquid, while Waylon screamed and begged. When the wounds were clean, Eddie removed his clothing, and covered the both of them with the covers.

_ Is this really happening? Why isn't he untying me?_

Waylon shuddered as he realized that he was completely at Eddie's mercy, laying flat on his back with no control of what happened to himself.

Eddie sighed softly, "I havent made you big enough. We'll fix that." He took two fingers, pressing one into the hole he'd made, and then two, stretching the skin out, making him bleed again.

Waylon cried out. It hurt. The stretching was reopening the cuts that had at least stopped bleeding. His body wasn't made for this, but Eddie didn't care.

Then the pain really started. Eddie removed his hands, and pressed himself into the opening. Waylon screamed, this pain was intense. The stretching Eddie had done hadn't been stretched enough, because Eddie forced himself in, and blood flowed again.

"Now, darling. It will hurt, I know. Hold still, don't struggle." Eddie seemed to be having a tough time since Waylon was trying to kick his legs and roll over away from the pain.

_Don't move, hold still. Think of Eddie, only think of Eddie._

Waylon took a breath and forced himself to stop moving, to lay still. Eddie pressed himself in further, and he nearly kicked again, but made himself relax. Then Eddie made it all the way, and Waylon felt an intense rush of pleasure mixed with the pain.

The pleasure outweighed the pain for sure, it rushed through his body, making him feel lightheaded. He didn't care now, he just wanted more. Eddie did this harder and harder, clutching Waylon's hips to hold him still, not that Waylon wanted to move, and leaving bruises.

Eddie kissed his body, everywhere, every part of him. He nibbled at his skin in several places, kissed his lips, like an animal.

Waylon didn't realize when it had happened, but he was kissing back, his body begging for more, for Eddie.

"You little whore, you're just begging for more, aren't you?" Eddie said, not unkindly.

"Yes, please Eddie," Waylon felt himself beg. "Please. I want it."

Eddie laughed at this, and gave Waylon what he wanted. Waylon didn't care what he'd had to go through for this. The pain he had to suffer, it was nothing. He wanted this. He'd never been kissed like this before. This was all he would ever want or need. Just Eddie. This was going to be his life now. His cravings for more intensified, and he pulled at his hands experimentally, but Eddie had tied him tight, he was completely at Eddie's mercy. But it didn't matter.

Waylon closed his eyes, feeling Eddie's teeth nibbling his shoulder, and then his soft lips placing a kiss there. Waylon sighed. This was pleasure more than he'd ever felt before. This was where he wanted to be.

Waylon woke up in the middle of the night. He'd had a nightmare, and sat up, about to panic about where he was, but Eddie put a hand on his thigh.

"Darling." Eddie said, voice riddled with sleep.

Eddie wrapped his strong, safe arms around Waylon, laying with him close, Waylon sighed with relief. Eddie would protect him. Eddie would always protect him. So he closed his eyes, pressing his face into Eddie's chest, enjoying his warmth. Before he let sleep take him, Eddie's wedding vow rang in his head. This would be his life now.

_From now until forever._


End file.
